Forever
by pen7sword
Summary: Beginning with the night everything changed for Remus and Tonks. The night he changed his mind. The night after Dumbledore died. A collection of drabbles featuring the two of them. Better understood if you've read the books. COMPLETE! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Forever

**Forever **

**(A/N- This is the night after Dumbledore dies, after they meet around Bill in the hospital wing. I love Remus and Tonks and I hope you enjoy this story. I might continue with a few more drabbles if any reviewers want me to. Enjoy!)**

He stood in the Astronomy tower, looking out at the night. Predictable, she decided, but slightly frightening, considering the previous events of the night. It was quiet, now, the last of the students in bed and even the teachers in their dormitories. Most of the Order had taken rooms in Hogsmeade, those who hadn't were guarding the castle, patrolling the corridors, or keeping watch in Hogsmeade. But not him, or her. It had been decided that they'd done enough that night, that they should rest finally. But rest was the last thing on either of their minds.

He knew she was there, she was sure of it. Her quiet footsteps had been audible in the empty tower. The wind was still, the sky dark. The moon was a half moon. That, she knew, was important. She decided to leave the speaking to him, slightly afraid of what he would say. She ought to be more nervous than she was, she thought, but strangely, she felt a sense of comfort, however fleeting. The comfort came from the fact that however reluctant he was to let her in, he would, she knew, give her at least a few final hours to argue her point. And that, for now, was enough for her.

He turned around, finally. The sight was the same as it had been for months, but still shocked him. The mousy brown hair, dark, sad eyes, and the thin, gaunt build of someone who hadn't been healthy for months.

"Hello, Nymphadora." The words came out of his mouth instinctively, calmly. Too calm, he knew, and surprised even himself. She didn't react at the sound of her first name; she was long over it. The maturity that she'd been through in a year was alarming. It was, he mused, mostly because of him. Himself being too old for her was hardly an excuse anymore.

"Hello, Remus," She said, just as calmly, the sound of her smooth voice almost enough for him to forget everything that had happened that night. But it wasn't. He noticed, in the light of the stars and- shudder- the moon, that tear tracks glistened on her cheeks, but her eyes were anything but watery. He understood, though, the _events _hardly seemed realistic. They couldn't be, he'd decided, and somehow that seemed enough of a short term malady to cure him.

"Nice night?" He asked conversationally, and she walked to stand besides him. He watched as one of her hands slid over his on the railing, so subtly that it could have been an accident. But it wasn't. It made him shiver, the warmth of her hands that he hadn't felt in- what was it- a year? Almost. The last time they'd touched had been a few months after the fight in the Department of Mysteries.

"As long as I'm with you," She replied casually, looking straight ahead. The words had a much deeper meaning than the tone let on, and they both knew they were nearing the subject for which they'd come here, but he fought to keep it like this as long as possible.

"How did you find me?" He asked, fully knowing how.

"Marauder's map," She answered, just as he had expected.

"Why?" That, too, was obvious. He didn't want to think about the answer, though, and what it meant.

"Remus," She started, and he knew they were at the subject. "I love you." She turned to face him, and he felt an obligation to do the same. They were close, he realized, all too late. Too close. Close enough to see the brown flecks in her eyes, the lips he'd once kissed without guilt, the wilting brown hair that had once been full of life. And, for a few moments, he didn't feel the need to back away.

"I love you, too," He said, as if the words were forced out of him. She winced slightly and stepped back.

"Why is that so hard to say?" She asked quietly, emotion flickering over her face.

"Maybe because it would be so much easier if I didn't," He finally replied, looking away from her eyes.

"I thought you understood now. When you didn't judge me when I came up here…I thought you had an open mind. That your prejudice was gone, in the shadow of everything that happened tonight." She told him, the warmth of her hand disappearing.

"_My _prejudice?" He asked incredulously. "Mine? You've got it all wrong, Nymphadora. I'm the victim of the prejudice." His voice had turned cold, instinctively, but a sharp look had taken over her face.

"_I've _got it all wrong?" She retorted, seething. "How about you, with your stupid ideas of why I shouldn't love you! With your beliefs that we can't be together! What is it- oh, yes- because you're too _dangerous_!" He opened his mouth to speak, to calm her, but she wasn't finished. "As if it wasn't dangerous tonight! As if I didn't know what I was getting into, being an Auror. You think I can't handle danger? You think a little bit more danger will make a difference? What's the price for it? A lot more love in my life?" She stepped back, away from him, breathing heavily. "You might do well to think about that before breaking my heart." They both stood there, waiting. The silence not needing to be broken- not yet.

He thought about what she said. Wasn't it true? Hadn't she been in danger for nearly every day of her life, just being in the Order? Hadn't tonight overruled all the danger that would come with him being with her? He thought about the hospital wing- how everyone had agreed with Tonks. How- Dumbledore- he winced slightly at the name- would have wanted a little more love in the world. How, with Bill and Fleur, their love prevailed through everything had happened. He looked at Tonks, her beautiful face challenging him. Couldn't he- just once- go with what he wanted for once? He'd been deprived of everything else in life, after all. Instinctively, without thinking, he nodded, making his decision before it could change.

"Okay," He breathed. "You win."

"Excuse me?" Shock flitted across her face, and she didn't move. He frowned, doubt overcoming him for a moment. Didn't she say she loved him? He took a step closer.

"You win. I love you. You're right." He repeated. She took a hesitant step closer to him, her hair slowly turning brighter by the minute. They were close now. So close that he could see the blue tendrils of color spreading through her eyes.

"I love you," She gasped, before he crushed his lips to hers. He pushed her against the railing, almost roughly, his lips passionate, warm, and tender on hers. His arms were wrapped around her waist, their bodies melding together, and hers were thrown tightly around his neck. When they broke apart, his hands slipping under her shirt to increase the closeness and hers resting on his chest, her hair was a bright pink, shining in the night.

"This isn't just for now?" She breathed, her forehead pressed to his.

"Forever," He promised, before leaning in again to prove his love.

**(A/N- Reviews are greatly appreciated :) Love you all! Let me know what you think.)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

**(A/N- Another short drabble, but they're fun to write and hopefully fun to read. I have a lot more written. Remus and Tonks forever!)**

He looked at her at Bill and Fleur's wedding, Fleur wearing a long white gown and Bill's face, alight with happiness, wearing a fancy suit. He remembered theirs; it had been a dark night outside of their flat, just a few guests, without any of the glamour or festivity this wedding had.

"This is the wedding you should have had," He whispered. "I'm sorry." Nymphadora smiles at him, pulling him onto the dance floor with the other guests. His hands found her waist, while hers rose around his neck. They were easily the closest couple dancing, their bodies pressed closer than Bill or Fleur, or Molly and Arthur.

"Don't be ridiculous," She murmured. "The only thing I wanted that night was there." Standing on her tiptoes, she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"How did I ever deserve you?" He asked hoarsely, seeing the young joy and happiness in her face. "You're beautiful, and young, and I'm-"

"Kind and handsome, and everything I want," She finished. He pressed a kiss on her forehead, his eyes shut, and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest, not wanting anything more than what she had then.


	3. Chapter 3: The Announcement

**(A/N- another one! These are in time order. Hope you enjoy! Please review.)**

She took a deep breath, looking at his sleeping figure. Her head rested on his bare chest, well muscled and scarred, which rose and fell with every breath. She hated to wake him. The night before last had been the full moon, and as usual, it had taken its toll. While he'd been in a restless sleep for the last nine hours, she had gotten none. The reality of what she was about to say washed over her. This would change both of their lives for good. Remus would be a good father, she knew. The best. What child could wish for more?

She waited another hour until the sun filled the darkest corner of the room. They were in their small flat, separated from the nearest Muggle town by a small, secure grove of trees, impenetrable and inescapable at full moon. He'd protested, at first, at being so close to her, but they'd made sure the enchantments were strong. With wolfbane potion, in a private forest, he could be no safer, as well as having no chances of risking hurting someone.

As Remus stirred in his sleep, she rolled on top of him and kissed him lightly on the lips, waiting. Half asleep, his arms wrapped around Nymphadora's waist.

"Love?" He whispered, his eyelids fluttering open.

"I have to tell you something, Remus," She murmured. His eyes fully opened and he rolled onto his side, facing her, one hand on her waist.

"Is everything alright?" He asked immediately, concerned, his brow furrowing in worry.

"Of course," She smiled, pressing closer to him. "More than alright." She took a deep breath, locking her eyes with his. She guided one of his strong, calloused hands to rest on her stomach. "Remus…I'm pregnant."

"What?" He gasped, staring at her, his eyes wide with shock. He tore his hand away from hers and shook his head. "No…it can't be. We used…" His voice faltered, and then came out as a whisper. "The night…that night…" She nodded slowly, frowning at him, remembering the night when they'd _needed _each other too much to wait. When they'd brought Harry back…and both of them had almost died.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, gently, his reaction more harsh than she'd anticipated. He jumped up to face the window, his fists clenched, staring outside.

"I-yes," He choked out. "Just _surprised_, of course."

"Of course," She agreed, frowning at him. "I just found out recently…I was a few days late, you know…"

"Right," He said shortly, an edge of fakeness to his voice. "I need some time to- to think. Stay at your mother's. You'll be safe." Her frown deepened, and she stood up to join him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"I thought we could be together," She murmured. He stiffened automatically, and she stepped back quickly and walked around to face him. "What's wrong, Remus?" She asked quietly, trying to meet his eyes. They were resolutely locked in a place over her left shoulder. He laughed curtly, somewhat bitterly, and hurt flickered over her face.

"To be honest, I'm not one for children. Did you honestly think this would work? Look at what I am."

"You- _what_?" She gasped. "But this is _ours_, Remus." Abruptly, he strode over to the closet and she sunk back onto the bed, her eyes full of pain.

"I'm sorry-," She tried, but he cut her off.

"Don't be." He pulled on a pair of jeans and a plaid, worn shirt that she registered as one of his favorites. Grabbing a dark traveling coat, he pulled it over his shoulders.

"But I- where are you-?" She asked, stunned by his reaction to her news. To _their _news.

"Don't worry about me." As he moved to the door, he reluctantly looked back at her. "I'm going to check on Harry and the others," He said.

"Send them my love," Nymphadora swallowed. "Be safe." He didn't reply, and she hugged him quickly and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

With a last forced nod, he stepped out the door. As she heard the door slamming, she couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek, the first of many to come.

**(A/N- A sad ending to the drabble, but we all know they make up Read and review, please!)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Return

**(A/N- Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Any ideas on scenes that people would like me to write between them? Ideas are welcome! Read on! Enjoy XD )**

He stood on her mother's doorstep, not making any move to enter. If he went in now, she would never know. Never know why he had gone to Grimmauld Place, or that this wasn't just a small disappointment with the news of their…offspring. He had been regretting their marriage for a while, now, and what better proof was this? How could he have done this to someone? Ruined their life before they were born?

And if he left now, she would realize what he thought of everything. It was not possible to avoid her. They were in the Order together, or what was left of it, and were too connected to not come across the other in some way. Of course, he loved her, more than anything, and that was why, he felt, he could leave. It would be better for her, for their child. To never know his father would be a good thing.

Harry's rejection hurt, of course, but ultimately, it was more the lack of understanding. How could Harry not see that Remus, too, was trying to protect people? That Remus, who knew Harry never had a father, was trying to protect him, for James? That this was for James, Lily, and Sirius?

His hand lingered on the doorknob, hesitating. It was now or never. But before he could step away and apparate, or step forward and enter, the choice was made for him.

"Remus!" Nymphadora stumbled into his arms, white-faced, the door nearly hitting him as she flung it open. As his hands moved to rest lightly on her back, she stepped back slightly to look at his face.

"I worried- I thought-," She shook her head, following into his embrace again.

"You though what?" He asked quietly, grimly, as she pulled him into the house. What would her answer be? Did she suspect that he might have _left_? And not temporarily, but-?

"That you'd been hurt or-," Her voice trembled, and guilt washed over him. She would never have believed the worst of him- never would have imagined that he would not attempt to come back if he could. "When you didn't come back last night," She breathed, tears resting in her pale blue eyes, the end of the sentence too terrible to finish. "I love you, Remus."

"I love you, too," He whispered. How could he not say it? If there was anything he was sure of, it was that.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

**(A/N- Thanks for the reviews on chapter 4! **

**This chapter takes place a few weeks after chapter 4.**

**Enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated and always welcome.)**

She was tired of it. Tired of the way he only _just _managed to refrain from grimacing at the mention of their child. Tired of the way he didn't share her happiness, the way he could barely look her in the eyes anymore. Was he regretting their marriage? Was he doubling back on his promise of love? The emotions fought to burst out as finally, she'd had enough. Did he think she was _blind_?

"You don't understand what it feels like!" She yelled, her hair dark red with anger, as yet again, he failed to face her in their bedroom. "How you look at me, ashamed! I know you do! I can see it, Remus!" In the process of changing, his shirt unbuttoned, he jerked his eyes up to meet hers, filled with alarm. He took a quick step towards her, reaching out with a tentative hand.

"Love, no, I-,"

"Don't lie to me!" She choked out. "You were going to leave! Do you think I didn't know? You never wanted our child! How do you think it's going to feel, having a father that never wanted it to exist?" He took a deep breath, his eyes turning dark with fury, her words striking deep down.

"How do you think _I _feel?" He demanded, his voice dangerously low. "I've ruined its life already, because of what I am."

"Don't be a prat!" She snarled. "Our child is going to be our child. If it's like you, it'll be even better, because you're the most amazing man in the world! I love you no matter what! I love our _child _no matter what!"

"You're already an outcast, for marrying me!" He roared, pressing her against the door. "Any child I have will have no life! If it doesn't know me, it'll be better!"

"So that's it?" She whispered, her voice filled with malice. "You're just going to leave? " He stared at her.

"You don't understand," He finally said stiffly. Hurt filled her eyes before she slapped him across the face, the sound of his flesh ringing out. He stumbled backwards, more from the shock than the force of the blow. They'd never hurt each other before. With a choked sob, she wrenched open the door and ran out. For a few stunned seconds, he stood there, his hand on his cheek. Then, running out, his path was clear. A single fight was not going to make a dent in their love.

"Nymphadora!" He called, his voice laced with worry. "Love!"

He heard the sound of muffled sobs coming from behind the house. He found her on the ground curled up in a ball, the darkness almost swallowing her. His face turning white with relief, he crouched there.

"Remus," She whispered, "I'm sorry." She turned to him, her small hand moving to his cheek, filling her caress with love where she'd hit him. He covered her hand with his, and shook his head.

"No," He murmured. "_I'm _sorry. We have to stick together. Life apart from you wouldn't be worth living." As a last tear rolled down her cheek, he pressed his lips to hers, filled with love and tenderness. There was no desperation in the kiss. They had each other, forever.

**(A/N- I hope you like it! Ideas for more scenes are welcome, please! Let me know what you think!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Names

**(A/N- Sorry for the delay, I couldnt think what scene to write of.**** I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are welcome!)**

"Sirius?"

"After my dear cousin?" She laughed. "Maybe. How about Harry?" Nymphadora suggested, leaning back against him as he wrapped his arms around her growing belly. "Or Albus?"

"Maybe Ted," He said quietly. "For your father." Silence filled the air before she twisted around, with some difficulty, to look at him. There were tears shining in her blue eyes.

"Really?" She whispered. He smiled at her, placing a kiss on her forehead as she grasped his hand.

"Of course." He wiped away a stray tear and she snuggled back into him.

"That is, if it's a boy," She said lightly, idly twirling her wand and created lingering trails of light.

"Sure you don't want to find out?" He asked, and she grinned up at him.

"'Course not. Where'd the surprise be?" She thought for a second. "For a girl…what do you think of Molly?"

"After Mrs. Weasley?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Yeah." She hesitated. "She was really helpful last year when…you know…" Her voice trailed off awkwardly.

"When I was being a git," He said quietly, and she laughed, sounding relieved that he'd been the one to say it.

"Yeah. Then." She agreed.

"Or Lily," Remus brought up.

"I think Harry's got the claim to that name, though," Nymphadora pointed out, and Remus nodded.

"When all this is over." He said gravely. She sighed and leaned her head against his chest.

"I hope he gets out alive. And he can have a family," She said softly. "He should be the godfather. He's the best person."

"Yes," He agreed without hesitation. "After how important Sirius was to him…you're right. He'd be the best." He looked down at her, seeming to make a decision. "He convinced me, you know. Not to leave." He'd never told her. She frowned at him, their eyes locked.

"Convinced you? How?"

"I offered help. He turned me away." His voice softened. "He called me a coward. And I was." She drew his head down to hers and kissed him fiercely, his lips softer than hers.

"You're not a coward," She told him firmly. "Stupid, but not a coward."

"You weren't there," He told her, but he sighed into her lips.

"Yes, but I know," She countered, and he smiled.

"I love you."

"I know," She whispered. "I love you, too."

**(A/N- Short and sweet. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Another World

**(A/N- No reviews for the last chapter, so I figured I'd end it here…Remus and Tonks forever!)**

"No…" His breath caught in his throat as he saw her, her dark purple hair whipping around as she sent spell after spell through the air. She was coming towards him, fighting her way through the crowd.

"Dora!" He yelled, as he caught her eye. "Go back!"

"Back?" She yelled indignantly, worry in her eyes, and he cursed himself for speaking as he'd obviously distracted her. "_No_- I had to see you- make sure you were okay- _Stupefy_!" As a green flash of light narrowly missed her and hit the wall above her shoulder, he dove towards her, not caring who he knocked over on the way or the curses flying towards him. Worry overclouded his mind as he reached her. He slashed his wand through the air, cutting down the Death Eater that was aiming towards her…Dolohov?

"Get my back!" She yelled over the chaos. He shook his head blindly; he wanted to stand in front of her, kill the people that were trying to hurt her, protect her and only her… "Remus…please!" He saw the desperation in her eyes and he shook his head, clearing his mind. He saw the sense in her plan and leapt to her back, each of them protecting the other.

"_Spiders_?" She hissed incredulously. "Stupefy!" Her bolt of red light hit one enormous creature, forcing it back, but more kept coming. There were too many. A giant's club hit a wall, and an avalanche of rubble came pouring down. He pulled her aside quickly, his arms around her…

As the castle came crashing down around them, she pulled him into the next corrider, that one, too, filled with dueling. He saw students falling down around them, and swallowed, hard. They were too young.

"No- NO!" He yelled, his voice hoarse with anger, as he saw Fenrir Greyback leap upon the fight with a greedy frenzy of energy. Tonks followed her gaze and shot a spell at him, before turning to Remus.

"Remus- _NO_!" She screamed, but he couldn't stop himself from tearing after him…the battle was no place for a werewolf. Not Greyback. It was the least he could do, whereas no one else could without fear of getting bitten.

Remus rolled upon him, a snarl rising in his throat…"Stupefy! _Petrificus Totalus_!" The spells missed Greyback by an inch, his mouth curling up in a leering grin…his yellow teeth already shining red with blood.

"Remus! _Remus_!" Tonks voice, terrified with desperation, cut through the fight to him, and with a last attempt at cursing Greyback, he found himself running back to her…he couldn't leave her. Not now, when their lives were so desperately on the line.

He fought back to her, his eyes meeting hers…_fearlessness_…a rush of love passed through him, and he dove towards her, seeing the green light almost in slow motion and hearing the yell a second too late. He turned to face death, the green blinding him…her hand in his…tears…but where was she?

The castle disappeared in front of his eyes, the only solid thing her hand in his…"I love you"…she was there. A second later, she came into focus, and he clung to her hand, the only light in a world of blackness.

"_Teddy_." His son. He would understand…

And then Lily, James, Sirius…there…he understood. He was in their world now, and she was with him. He was not dead, but living in another world, among his friends.

"_I love you_." He said it, not for the last time, but for the first time in another lifetime. He felt for the scars that were always faithfully on his neck, reminding him of what horrible beast he was, but they were not there. His fingers, desperately now, felt for them, but he felt smooth, white skin…

He was whole. And she was with him.

Forever.

**(A/N- Reviews are welcome Tell me what you think!) **


End file.
